dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Solace Encarmine
Solace Encarmine contains Walled gardens where the rich and powerful can unwind and sow their oats, with the populace living to wait on them hand and foot, or step aside and make art, music, and pretty things. a beautiful place to live. Location and Imperial Factions Solace Encarmine is a pleasure world in the Koronos Expanse in the Winterscale's Subsector. It orbits a huge star with a Significant Administratum presence enforced by a moderate Arbitrator presence. It contains a small Astra Telepathica presence holed up in the Governor's palace, and a token Astronomica force, a moderate mechanicus presence and small Minostorum presence and a token Inquisition force. Tech level Tech level is Low Imperial, The advanced technologies of the Imperium start to be seen, but are not always available. Standard issue and common weapons and armour can be easily found, but rare, expensive or very high tech items are still unavailable most of the time (no items with rare or very rare availability can be found on these worlds). Size and Axial tilt The planet's equator is 213,000 km with no axial tilt with a single day lasting 17 Terran hours, with 101 Terran days in a year with an slight axial of (1-5°) with season variation of ± 5°C Time A single Encarminite day lasts 118 Terran Hours with a single year lasting 324 Terran days Satellites Orbiting Solace are 20 Satellites, 12 of such are used for drilling into and mining for the granite and oils needed for the arts to flourish below. Gravity Standard (0.8 to 1.2 G): Normal or easily adaptable. No modifiers. Atmosphere The Atmosphere is safe to breathe. Hydropshere Arid: This world is mostly dry, having large desert landmasses, infrequent rainfall, and a peppering of oases. There is also usually a substantial water table underground which can have wells dug into it. There will be some small seas and oceans. Temperature Warm (+31°C to +50°C): Outside of the walled cities this world is a baked desert, Architecture will require plenty of cross-breeze. If unprotected, you'll last a number of minutes equal to your toughness bonus, after which you gain +1 fatigue until unconscious. Death follows in one minute. Terrain the planet is mostly Savannah with Predators and prey roaming them, Hunters can make quick coin by bringing some of the creatures down. Natuve Flora and Fauna Population There exist 5 million people on this planet Society Elected Monarchy: The world is ruled by a monarch who, while ruling by fiat, is bound by a written constitution and a governing body, with the power to veto any declarations made that violates said constitution. Here, the monarch is elected by either the governing party, or by the people at large. Economy Exports: Minerals(Common), Animal Products(Common and Luxury), Fuel(Common) Imports: Agriculture(Luxury), Alchohol/Drugs(Luxury) Defence Forces Solace contains a large but average quality of Law Enforcement, no Militia, a small but average of quality standing army, no armoured forces, private armies are illegal and it maintains no naval forces it contains no orbital stations or orbital/ground missile silos, neither defence lasers nor mercenary forces are present here. Imperial Guard Recruitment The planet maintains 2 Regiments of Line Infantry, others raised are sent off to join the wars fought on Zayth and other regiments of the Imperial Guard across the stars. Category:Worlds